List of unused content of Yeah Jam Fury
The following list consists of unused content that was originally planned to be included in Yeah Jam Fury before being scrapped. Much of this content can be found unused within the game's files, and other features may have been planned for the game's Steam and Wii U release before its cancellation in favor of the follow-up, Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Characters Concept designs The playable characters for Yeah Jam Fury were the first things to be designed for the game, and they would go through several changes over the course of its development. The images below compare their early concept art to their final designs used in-game. |direction = horizontal |width1 = 68 |width2 = 150 |image1 = Yeah Concept.jpg |alt1 = Yeah's first early design. |image2 = YJF Yeah art.png |alt2 = Yeah's final design. }} *Yeah's original design has stayed the most consistent with its final stage. Differences include the fact that his hat only had one segment with a folded brim at the bottom, and his Yellow Blocks lacked the thick black outlines. |direction = horizontal |width1 = 91 |width2 = 97 |width3 = 185 |image1 = Jam Concept 1.jpg |alt1 = Jam's first early design. |image2 = Jam Concept 2.jpg |alt2 = Jam's second early design. |image3 = YJF Jam art.png |alt3 = Jam's final design. }} *Jam's design has changed the most over time. In his first design, his hat was round like Yeah's and Fury's with a folded brim, and he was covered with wispy tendrils as if he was possessed by a powerful demon. These concepts were quickly changed in his second design, and his hammer gained new details. |direction = horizontal |width1 = 112 |width2 = 125 |image1 = Fury Concept.jpg |alt1 = Fury's first early design. |image2 = YJF Fury art.png |alt2 = Fury's final design. }} *Fury's design has been developed over time in response to Yeah and Jam. In his original design, he was shorter with a smaller head and earphones, which were changed so he would not simply seem scaled up from Yeah and Jam. He also lacked any visible hair, which was changed to accentuate his eyebrows. Like Yeah's and Jam's original designs, his hat only had one segment with a folded brim at the bottom. Additionally, his movement was constantly tweaked throughout development. Alterations running with a rainbow trail on Fetch Quest 2.]] In addition to the unlockable threads present in-game, it was initially planned to include at least two other unlockable alterations for the three playable characters. The first of these would include female counterparts for Yeah, Jam, and Fury named Yeanna, Jammi, and Furia, respectively. They each would play the same as their respective counterparts but would include a unique set of voice clips. The second would allow the player to use a rainbow trail that streams from the playable characters, which is normally present only in Harmony-themed levels such as , for any level. Assets for these unlockable features, such as Yeanna's and Jammi's sprites and the buttons to activate them in the settings menu, can be found within the game's files, but they remain unused. They were also revealed to be used in the Steam and Wii U release of the game, with the female counterparts being shown on the game's Steam Greenlight page and the rainbow trail being teased in a Facebook post. Blocks |direction = horizontal |width = 40 |image1 = YJF Music Block C.png |alt1 = The C variation. |image2 = YJF Music Block D.png |alt2 = The D variation. |image3 = YJF Music Block E.png |alt3 = The E variation. |image4 = YJF Music Block F.png |alt4 = The F variation. |image5 = YJF Music Block G.png |alt5 = The G variation. |image6 = YJF Music Block A.png |alt6 = The A variation. |image7 = YJF Music Block B.png |alt7 = The B variation. |image8 = YJF Music Block C2.png |alt8 = The C2 variation. }} In addition to Yellow Blocks and Steel Blocks, the game was initially planned to feature a third type of block known internally as a Music Block. This block features a piano on its front and a smiling face with a closed mouth underneath. There are eight different variations, with each corresponding to a specific color and key on the piano: C (red), D (orange), E (yellow), F (green), G (cyan), A (blue), B (violet), and C2 (purple). Upon being stepped on, the block would open its smiling mouth and play the note on the key it corresponds to. It could also be destroyed by Fury, causing it to turn gray and frown before disappearing. Although this block is fully coded and functional within the game, it has been never been publicly shown nor hinted at. Based on this, it is possible that the block was intended to be an unlockable alternative to Yellow Blocks, which is further hinted at by unused code that allows Yeah to fire it. Levels standing at the start of Tree'd, the third unused level in the game.]] There are five unused levels found within the game, with each labeled as level #0 and played in succession with one another. These levels are fully coded and completely playable but are not accessible by normal means unless the game is hacked to access them. The reason these levels were left unavailable has yet to be specified. On the Steam Greenlight page for this game, the description teases that in addition to the 46 levels from the original game, at least five new levels were to be included in the Steam and Wii U release. However, it is not known whether these five unused levels were among them. The five known unused levels, in order of appearance, are as follows: *''Fetch Quest 3, a Style-themed level in which the player explores the level to find Yellow Blocks. * , a Sky-themed level consisting of three sets of blocks in the shapes of the letters Y, J, and F. *Tree'd, a Sky-themed level in which the player ascends a structure of Steel Blocks in the vague shape of a tree trunk and branches. *Jailbreak, a Factory-themed level in which the player must select one correct path in a group of three to advance to the bottom with. *Juuuuust Made It, a Style-themed level in which the player must collect enough Yellow Blocks to obtain a very distant mango. Modes Stage Builder The game was initially planned to feature a Stage Builder mode in which players could design their own levels using assets from the game. Known features include the abilities to name each level, place blocks and other objects on a grid-based system, set the size and theme of each level, and set how many blocks Yeah has in his quota at the start of the level. Players would also be able to export their levels as files or codes and then import them from the Stage Builder, as well as share them over the Internet using a stage hub. Many assets for this mode can be found within the game's files. These include the buttons and text used with the mode's features, as well as buttons to select the mode on the main menu and level selection screen. An unused button to select custom-made stages from the level selection screen is also present. However, the mode itself does not function. This mode was initially revealed for the Steam and Wii U release of the game, and a very similar Stage Builder would later be included in the game's follow-up. This mode was also planned to feature a unique music track, being an upbeat rendition of the game's ''Factory theme, which has since become available as a bonus track in the Yeah Jam Fury Original Soundtrack. Controls |direction = horizontal |width = 35 |image1 = YJF Wand Button.png |alt1 = The wand button. |image2 = YJF Sword Button.png |alt2 = The sword button. |image3 = YJF Gun Button.png |alt3 = The gun button. }} In the controls menu, there are three unused buttons within the game's files depicting a wand, a sword, and a gun, respectively. Code pertaining to them is also present, but the exact purpose they would have served is unclear. Miscellaneous features High Scores Unused data can be found within the game's files of a high score menu detailing the time, respawns, blocks made, blocks broken, and boosts for five separate playthroughs, with one labeled as the winner and the rest as losers. It is unknown whether the scores themselves would be obtained locally or over the Internet, as well as what specific scores would be listed. In the final release, only the Newgrounds version of the game features high scores, which are obtained and displayed through the Newgrounds Leaderboards. However, this separate high scores menu may have been planned for the Steam and Wii U release of the game, though it has never been confirmed. Replays It was initially planned for the game to automatically save replays of the player's fastest playthrough of each level. Players would then be able to view these replays from the stage info screen. Code pertaining to this feature and the button used to play replays can be found within the game, but it does not function. Like with the Stage Builder, this feature was revealed for the Steam and Wii U release of the game and would later be included in the follow-up. Trochievals There are seven unused trochievals listed within the game's files, with each only having a name and no unlock criteria or image. It is likely that these trochievals were to be included in the Steam and Wii U release of the game. The unused trochievals are as follows: *''Ready for the Sequel'', which may be associated with the five unused levels. *''No One Trees Me That Way!, which may be associated with the unused level ''Tree'd. *''Unlocked Lovely Ladies!, which may be associated with the unused unlockable female counterparts to the playable characters. *''Unlocked Devoted Devs!, which may be associated with the unused unlockable rainbow trail. *''Unlocked Music Magic!, which may be associated with the unused Music Block. *''I Wanna Work for Video Games!, which may be associated with creating custom levels in the unused Stage Builder. *''Oh, We Weren't Good Enough For You?'', which may be associated with playing custom levels in the unused Stage Builder. Save data Another feature revealed for the Steam release of the game is the ability to import save data from the browser release. The only save data revealed to have been transferable is high scores, and it is unknown how data would have been exported from the browser release, whether data could have been exported from the Steam release, and whether this feature would have been available in the Wii U release. Category:Lists Category:Removed or unused content Category:Yeah Jam Fury series